A Great Catastrophe
by KatastrophicVII
Summary: Years later after the creation of a legend, there are those who still know it, perhaps better than most. Three children are curious to know this legend, but what this, coarse, wise lady tells them is anything far from what they've heard before. There's just some things that Hylians don't talk about, like Ganondorf. Rated M- For language, violence, and occasional suggestive themes
1. A Great Catastrophe

**_A Story to be Told_**

Beginning: A Great Catastrophe

* * *

 **The woman took** her time, sitting on the cushioned stool slowly. Her short, white, thin hair waved in the air wistfully. The town was a blossoming memory of it's former glory, the grass was golden and crisp with the autumn skies. The air hung cool with new life as the trees were painted in the beauty of their own slow preparation for rebirth. She loved nothing more than to watch life progress and fade, the lines on her face became drawn into a smile. A lean young man with burgundy hair and vibrant blue eyes came trailing after three small kids.  
"What do I owe to these sleepless wonders you've made, hm?"  
She old lady croaked, he began to smile fondly, "I thought it was about time I had a break, these young ones need an education, don't they?"  
"And you actually think they will get one from me? I was a kind of dropout in my years..."  
She began to cough, the man brought her a cup of water, she took it thankfully.  
"I would teach them guitar, but my hands are too worn and stiff to run along those strings again."  
"You are wiser than you know. I remember your tales would always inspire us, so I think you should share before you leave this place, ya old selfish lady."  
He laughed as she whacked him on the ear, she thought about it and waved him off, "Yes, yes, alright, and you're just as bad as your great grandfather, leave these soft minds to me then..."  
He bowed deeply before settling the children down around her and taking leave.  
She looked at the three, smiling faces that beamed up at her, "...Okay, now what?" She asked them they began looking at each other confused before the boy in the middle spoke up, "Well, honestly lady, we were going to ask you that..."  
The others nodded in agreement, the old woman sighed.

' _These are gonna be a piece of work..'_

"Look kids, I didn't get old with a wistful voice for your annual half moon entertainment. You're here to learn. Lesson one, is respect your elders. Whether you think they've earned it or not, trust me, we've lived long enough, you'll get farther in life kids."  
She watched there confused and weary faces, "Lesson two. Just cause old crabs like me say shit, don't mean you get too. You hear angry words? You don't go using them, if you're so desperate, whisper them in your pillow or something...  
Lesson three is I don't have all day, do you want a story or what?"  
The old lady watched amused as their faces lit up and they began nodding with excitement.  
"Well? What kind?"  
"Action!" Said the middle boy,  
"A funny one?" asked the timid brother,  
"What about a romance?" Asked the girl and the other two pulled faces in disgust. The old woman began to chuckle, catching the group's attention.  
"So, a swash buckling tale, filled with absurdity and wit? Perhaps of how two unlikely people became partners in a twist of fate? How does all this sound?"  
They all agreed enthusiastically, the old lady thought back.  
"Your father wants me to teach you a thing or two... Perhaps a little legend from the past, you can always learn from history..."

She muttered away, lost in memory before springing at a thought so suddenly that it made her physically bounce. The kids were surprised at how spry she seemed for her age.  
"I know! How about a story of a young girl, striving to make her way in the world and having everything, even the kingdom turned upside down, by one man with dreams so big he stole from the gods and ruled the land?"  
The kids looked wide eyed, then at each other trying to decide if they liked the idea. Finally the eldest spoke, "We, haven't heard about the King of Thieves. Nobody ever brought it up... Many say his legend is Taboo, those who speak of it are visited by a beast of the night."  
"Yeah, and if his name is spoken the great beast will come to eat you!"

The girl chirped along, the old lady simply shook her head, "You kids are too superstitious. You peek around the corners of talking adults just for them to call you out of the shadows. Ask what you heard, then scare you with bedtime stories from their childhood on cryptic matters, simple as that."  
The kids now listened again, wide eyed.  
"Heck, when I was your age I... Huh... I don't actually know..."  
"Who was this man anyway?" Asked the younger boy, the old lady became missed over, "He was, a friend. A man with a point of view so vast, or so small, nobody could seem to understand him. All but one managed to comfort his growing amount of frustration, paranoia, and anxiety. He was the most powerful man this land has ever known, but still, he sought more.  
The one reason why people seek power, is simple. It's fear."  
The oldest started nodding.  
"Oh, I get it, so he stole the ultimate power to cover up for being a coward."  
"Not at all! You think Ganon was a coward? You can fear anything, stand up to it, but what he did was... You know why don't I just tell you the story already..."  
The kids laughed and began to get comfortable.  
She looked at them, her aged smile becoming warm.  
"Now... I believe this all really began one day in a bustling courtyard of Hyrule Castle..."

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Hey guys, sorry, I took everything down. I just wasn't happy with anything and life got in the way, but! I made changes, the story pans out differently, and as you can probably tell from this first scene, it's now a narrative. The whole thing's going to be updated, I'll slowly get things back up and running, new, improved, and better than ever (hopefully.) I guess the real question is, is this story really appropriate for three little kids? X3


	2. A New Path

_**A Great Catastrophe**_

Scene 1: _Part 1_ – A New Path

* * *

 **"...You had to** , you just had to, didn't you?" The girl hissed in anger and amusement, the man laughed. Guards near by stopped to look at the two of them, readying their weapons. The tall man turned partially to look, still grinning all the while. The guards found they weren't to sure about this, but lowered their weapons and continued on their rounds.  
He turned to his new found friend, shaking his head and chuckling, "You would think by the way they look at us that we are criminals or something..."  
"Ha! Speak for yourself," she boasted, "there isn't "we" dude. YOU have YOUR reputation, I don't, and don't you forget that."  
He looked down at her and raised an eyebrow out of interest. Shaking his head again, he crossed his arms and continued to watch all the distant by passers thoughtfully. The two were in a large courtyard, the guards passing by regularly would watch them suspiciously.

* * *

The old lady now looked at the group as they intently listened, almost leaning in for more.  
The younger boy looked up now, "This doesn't sound like Hyrule Castle today, that place is always on lock down. What was it like back then?"  
She smiled, "Oh, it was quite a grand castle, the royals that lived there ruled over the land, not quite like the council and it's Duchess today. It was open to the majority of public that had their business and problems, that needed sorting with the royals help."  
The children nodded along, the girl paused before finally asking, "So, why were these two there, who are they and why are they so judged?"  
The old lady nodded slowly before recounting the days of the past, "That is a very good question. Through all the illusion of the kingdom's new found peace after the war, these two didn't seem quite in place. There was just something off, let's just say, they didn't look normal…"

* * *

He started to chuckle again, barely managing to contain himself, "Too Small!"  
She became frustrated, punching his side, "Well at least _I_ don't have to _duck_ when I freaking walk into most freaking buildings!"  
She snapped at him, the giant of a man laughed harshly and proudly yet again, "I'll have you know, you are addressing a King."  
He towered over the girl who still stood defiantly, glaring up at him, her hands on her hip.  
"Well, you're not _my_ king."  
She retorted and he was quite taken aback, "What? Yes I am!"  
"No, you're not." She said plainly, the man was about to argue but then she turned to him, "No one's my "King". I haven't swore nothin' to nobody and that's not gonna change any time soon dude."  
He was starting to get angered now. The King turned away, glowering.  
"You should fear me, like the rest. You shouldn't even be talking to me, you should be too scared for fear I might snap your neck... Yet you still dare to  
make eye contact, do you not know who you are dealing with?"  
His words rolling off exotically, letting his native accent draw out with his growl.  
The young girl started laughing, probably just as harsh for her tone and age, "I know EXACTLY who I'm dealing with, be as massive and intimidating as ya want, but my fear is earned not given freely just cause of someone's nasty reputation. Hah! so don't mind me, I'm just gonna stay down here with the _normal_ sized people and carry on treating you like anyone else I happen to meet and get along with."  
She smiled nicely in a mocking manner, the brute pondered it all and smirked slightly, "Heh, smart ass..."

* * *

"So now, let me give you a picture of Hyrule in my days, even one of the two speaking now. Imagine this:  
It was a good day for the land. You could even say it was the best weather they've had in a long time. Well, so it seemed... at least for majority of the land.  
To the west the land was not so prosperous, because while the green lands of Hyrule had finally been having a nice sunny summer with healthy showers, the desert to the west was under severe drought. Clouds being quite rare in the sky, even more so than usual now. Those who hail from the desert region (the Gerudo, a proud known tribe of thieves as you may have heard.) had been migrating even more so to Hyrule for water and so on...  
This tall, hulking man happened to be the King of the Gerudo, because, oddly enough, only one male is born every hundred years. So yes, the Gerudo are all a bunch of women (with the exception of their King) with golden tan skin, fiery orange hair to match their bright passion and pride; with golden, yellow eyes that are as fierce as themselves. This King of the Gerudo had to go swear allegiance to the King of Hyrule in hopes that the generous King would see their plight and help in some form or fashion, but whether he did or not, remains unknown and kept between the two kings."  
The children had their eyes closed, she smirked and continued thinking back.  
"The girl though, is an odd case, claims that her and her friend, an odd looking boy with a lengthy tongue and a personality of a rather enthusiastic rainbow…"  
The younger boy snorted in amusement, making the old woman grin.  
"...Had just happen to pop up in this land and a great dragon sent them off to " _Make your presence known at the citadel."_ But had gotten lost on the way, as always.  
The older boy opened up an eye, "Okay, so what did these guys look like?"  
She looked at him unimpressed as she was just about to get to that, "Well, the man himself, as hinted before, is very tall and muscular. A messy head of short course flaming orange hair, golden olive skinned, hard angular features, a large nose and yellow eyes that seem to pierce either the dark of night or the depths of your soul, maybe even both. Fairly young for a man of such stature, by his age you might even call him a young lad but in person you really couldn't. Not because of what he might do to you, but it just didn't fit. He was the epitome of masculine, you couldn't call someone with such a deep, rich, powerful voice such as he, a boy. No, not at first anyway. Not unless you knew him and had the guts to tease…"  
The boy shut his eyes tightly again, attempting to picture an extremely tall muscular desert man with a massive nose.

"The girl was more plain, simple, with a hint of wit and a side of sarcasm. She actually was nothing more but a girl in appearance, but if you really talked to her, she was very mature despite her age. Physically you saw her age, (maybe even younger) but you couldn't really hear it. She had long dark brown hair, usually tied up, white skinned with freckles adorning her nose and cheeks, she was average height for her age and didn't look as matured despite how she mentally was (as said before). She was scruffy and messy with glasses, her eyes shone slate grey and sometimes changed to grey blue with gold hints or a wild thick black rimmed hazel…"  
She watched the young girl nod and shrug as if thinking ' _Alright, not too bad…'_ The elder continued, "Either way, the two of them both didn't really fit in, at all."

* * *

 **"So where is** that little friend of your's? That Dragon Boy... By the name of Draco I believe..."

They had moved over to a tree now. He stood in the shade while the girl sat at the roots plucking at the grass violently, slowly ripping each fiber of every pedal on a flower before tossing it aside and moving on to the next,  
"I think he's around... went off to go talk to someone like that Queen or something... Princess... King... Nurse... chatting with the whole darn family, let's put it that way. That little girl dragged him off to go meet a boy friend of her's or something, he should be fine, he loves talking."  
She watched a nearby bird and fumbled around blindly for another piece of plant life to rip apart. The King watched the green leaves moving with the breeze, where he came from it wasn't such a sight that's normal, ' _but the Hylians take it for granted of course.'  
_ "Hm... what about you?" He asked almost blankly, misted over from being lost in his thoughts.  
"What _about_ me?"  
"Don't answer me with a question..."  
"Don't ask a vague question then."  
He grimaced at her, she smiled off into space, "I meant, what about you, do you like to talk?"  
She adjusted more comfortably on the rough, hard, tree roots, "Depends I guess. Depends on who I'm talking to, depends on my mood, the conversation, whether or not it might suite me, even the situation of course."  
The man nodded, looking around, by passers would stare or give hateful looks, while others put their heads down and hurried off. Still the guards watched forbiddingly in the distance.  
He looked down trying to ignore it all, _'When the King and his family visited my land, at least we were hospitable...' He_ thought, ' _He may have been fat and rude... but we kept our tongues and eyes to ourselves.'  
_ The girl looked up at him, he was slumped against the tree, his expression seemed neutral but there was something else there. She could see the eyes working, trying to think, ever so subtly his brow would meet and there was a hint of the frown or sneer that followed. She began to smirk, _'Ha, he's good at this...'_ she laughed on the inside ' _Funny though, I can read this guy almost like a book.'  
_ He looked up and casually gazed about until he noticed her looking at him. Straightening up, he watched the girl from the corner of his eye, "You got something troubling your mind there friend?" she asked, he seemed surprised.  
"...Just the week before last you and that dragon boy were captured and held prisoner by my people, by my will, my law, my decision. And so we meet again, yet you call me friend?"  
"Yeah, did I stutter?" she retorted, he actually frowned this time. She laughed,  
"If you're feeling a tad homesick I can understand, but don't you just get those nice warm, fuzzy feelings from these people? Cause I don't..."  
She looked around as well. People weren't sure about her and looked at her oddly so she just smiled at them, nodding, shyly said "Hi." or "Hello." so that naturally they did the same and carried on. The girl looked down and felt the edge and shape of her ears, "Yeah so uh- guys like you and me, with the potential to have the world turn on us..." She paused trying to find the words, "Ya know it's good to know someone who's temporarily in your boat... or who might understand you in a different light, ya know?"  
He pondered that for a little while, she began to laugh awkwardly, "Sorry man, I got a weird way of talking, I know."  
She smiled weakly, he shook his head shuffling, almost amused, "No, no, it's fine. I think I understand what you mean." He smiled, "Actually I think you're right. I like the way you think girl, I can appreciate it..."  
The wind grew stronger and pushed on the tall man, but the girl had made sure she wasn't in its path.  
"There is a storm coming." He said looking down at the young girl who only just moved her head to listen, though still remained gazing off in space.  
"When it comes, I suggest you decide who's tree you take shelter under..."  
Now she turned and looked at him curiously, finding his expression quite serious, "But Ganon... you of all people should know that your barren desert trees can't shelter you from the elements, most of all rain..."  
Ganon smirked, "That's because they welcome it."

* * *

The old lady stopped to take a drink of her water carefully, the three slowly opened their eyes. The children seemed to be soaking in all the information, running all their questions through their minds.  
The wise lady found it so amusing to watch, she took her time, enjoying watching the youth.  
"So, okay, the massive man is Ganon, who is the Gerudo King, but who is the girl? Where is the King of Thieves?" The younger Boy asked, his brother rolling his eyes.  
"Don't you see? Ganon _is_ the King of Thieves, the Gerudo are nothing but a tribe of thieves. He was basically telling her to choose his side, I heard about this Ganon, he was an evil magic man too…" The boy's incessant know it all prater droned through the old lady's mind. Knowing this Hylian gossip, having heard it a thousand times, she didn't bother interrupting the boy, as his younger sibling listened intently. The young girl caught her eye, she wasn't even interested in her brothers chatter.  
"What was he really like? I heard Ganon was a monstrous beast that consumed an unfortunate King."  
The old lady nodded and moved closer to the young girl, "That, is probably the most accurate gossip I've heard."  
The bother stopped his lecture now, "What's that suppose to mean?"  
The old lady sat up on her stool, almost scoffing at the boy, "It _means,_ most of what you hear nowadays is bull shit. His name was Ganondorf, but Ganon was an easier alternative. But _Ganon_ was in fact a frightful boar like beast, and Ganondorf _was_ you could say, an unfortunate King."  
The younger brother turned to listen to the old lady now, ignoring his slightly annoyed brother.  
"Yeah, okay, well, gee, that's fantastic and all, but that is that girls name? You seemed to miss that part."  
He crossed his arms defiantly.  
"Yeah well, _maybe_ if you'd let me tell a decent story, I would get to it! So stop being a brat!"  
She snapped at him, making the boy go red faced and turning away in embarrassment. She sighed in frustration, trying not to let her anger escape her.  
"Look, I'm sorry okay, how about I just continue… So anyway… Draco had been lead off by the Princess, being new to this world. He was finding every new occurrence was a learning journey, and honestly I say that to keep it brief…"


	3. New Path's End

_**New Paths End**_

End Scene 1- _Part 2_

* * *

 **It had been** quite a long day. A fun day. An exciting day! He had made new friends, new fears, and had lots of fun...  
"He" was an odd creature. Fairly short, big round cheerful yellow eyes, cat like ears and pupils; pale skinned, stubs for horns coming through, with a lot of shaggy white hair pulled back, and lastly, a pointy beard to match. This creature was no more than a boy but thought to be a man because of his facial hair.  
"Hey Draco!"  
A small young girl came running (to the best that her dress allowed) up to him, long golden hair streaming behind.  
"You're not actually going to go back to that dull friend of yours, are you?"  
She asked, tugging on his long sleeve as she came up to him. Another gold haired boy, maybe two years older caught up to them, looking up at Draco expectantly. The dragon creature smiled at the two weakly, "I apologize your highness, but I'm afraid I must. She is my friend, yes, but actually she is quite the opposite of dull once you get to know her-"  
"Stay here with me!"  
The little girl beamed, bouncing on her toes, "I insist!"  
Draco sighed calmly and knelt down to the girl, smiling warmly. She started giggling, looking back to the boy as if she were getting proposed to.  
"Princess Zelda Nylin of Hyrule, it is with great sorrow that I must part from your company."  
She was about to open her mouth to speak again-  
"But! But, but, but, but. I have to be with my companion. Though your offers have been tempting, I am still eternally bound in the bonds of friendship to one person, and one only. And until the deities say otherwise, then it will remain this way."  
The princess was heartbroken but also dignified with such a formal change. Draco took her hand and kissed it lightly then stood up. The Princess seemed sad now, Draco took notice, "Don't worry Princess, you'll always have your Fairy Boy."  
Smiling he gestured to the other boy named Link.  
Draco skipped off towards where he last saw his companion. Though he was quite weary, since last he had saw, she was talking with the great King of the Gerudo. An untrusted man named Ganondorf, who actually captured them just not a week prior…

* * *

"Fairy boy?" The oldest inquired, "Why is this Link kid called fairy boy?"  
The girl suddenly looked as if an idea lit up the sponge of her mind, "I've heard that name before, the kid was from the forest! The people there use to have fairies accompany them, that was before they began to hide. The fairies and people there would have a kind of bond, like the First Village with the sky people and birds."  
The two brothers looked at the old woman as if for approval, she simply nodded.  
"That story of the First Village was always my favorite when Papa told it…" The younger brother began to lose himself in his own limited past experience.  
"So go on!" Called the older boy to tp lady, surprising them all, "What happened to the King and girl?" He asked,clearly changing his attitude from earlier.  
The Lady smiled...

* * *

 **"So... let me** get this straight..." Ganondorf started, he was now sitting against the tree with the young girl. She was smiling at him, his face contorted in confusion.  
"You and that... dragon thing, just fell into this land, was told by the great spirit of the sky to find the "citadel" and "make your presence known."  
She nodded. He recounted again- "And because of your appearance, people don't trust you and so the spirit of the sky told your friend to keep your real name safe. You both were set on the wrong track, that was when I encountered you. That means..."  
He thought for a moment, "That Kiyato isn't your name but one Draco came up with."  
The girl smiled and nodded again. The man seemed interested in her now, "You really are a riddle aren't you?"  
She pondered that, "Heh, yeah, you could say that."  
He nodded and stretched, "To be completely honest, I don't like that name."  
Ganon rested his hands behind his head and started massaging the back of his neck, he had really started to relax around the girl now.  
"ki-ya-to... hm... that is strongly Hylian..."  
He muttered lazily, she smirked, leaning over, "I think that's the point."  
He began to smirk, watching her out the corner of his eye, _'She's so young...'_ "I will tell you something, I don't get close to many, but I may make an exception. Like you said, those who can see eye to eye should stay close and watch out for one another."  
The girl frowned, "I never said that."  
"Well, you did in that odd way of yours."  
She thought back, then started nodding, "When you put it like that, yeah okay."  
Ganon began to smile.  
"I could teach you about me, and in return you could share about yourself. I may teach you how to wield a sword, in return you could teach me your true name, does all this sound fair to you?"  
The girl pondered it all, "So what you're saying, is you deem me fit to be your friend? Is that it? You wanna be friends, seriously?"  
She said this a bit sharply, making Ganon almost cringe but he stood ground, almost taken aback.  
"You could put it that way. More or less I'd just rather secure you as an acquaintance and get to know you. You're interesting."  
The two seemed to glower at each other.

 _'He's so damn hudge...'  
_ _'She is so puny...'  
_ … _..._ ' _It's ridiculous'_... They both thought.

…. _' How would anything like a friendship like this suppose to work? One of us will end up dead before it even seem pleasant.'_

By now the gods were thoroughly amused. Kiyato looked up into his eyes now, there was something different about them. The yellow was more intense and now there were hints of red near his pupils.  
 _'_... _anyway...'_ she thought _, 'out of it all, I don't like my chances...'  
_ They both turned away frowning and pouting, by now the deities had made rounds of bets in their golden halls. Ganondorf sighed, "What I would like to say... is that if ever you find yourself in my homeland, I can promise the _un-_ certainty of death."  
The girl raised an eyebrow, the man smirked. They started to look quite mischievous together. He continued, "And if ever you find yourself in my company, I can always assure the certainty of safety."  
"Oh, hah, only assure?"  
"I don't like making unstable promises to those who I may trust."  
She nodded and smiled, "I just might like the way you think, oh King of Thieves. But there's the problem of me trusting you."  
Ganon seemed perplexed at this and looked as if he was about to inquire, Kiyato noticed this and continued, "I don't give my trust in someone easily, I don't share my company willingly. I have a wall and invisible battlements to get past, and you don't even want to know how much you'd have to get through just to get the key to my heart or mind, never mind what all guards the two."  
"I can respect that."  
"Well you better."  
She glanced at him sharply, Ganon smirked. Despite the physical size difference, it didn't even seem like it existed when they talked. Ganondorf straightened up, about to stand.  
"look lively girl. Your friend approaches, followed by some company."  
He stood and offered Kiyato a hand, who in turn, pushed it a side and stood up as well. Draco came towards them smiling as always with his shark toothed grin, this almost disturbed Ganon. The Princess and her Fairy Boy came in toe with the dragon creature. The two youngest stopped in Ganon's presence as Draco still came forward. Kiyato and Draco hugged and laughed, he turned to Ganon and bowed deeply.

"My most sincerest apologies sir, but I'm afraid it's best time that my companion and I take leave!"  
The dragon boy said cheerfully, Ganon smiled nicely and bowed his head at the creature, "Thank you, in fact I also find it a good time to take my leave as well."  
"Actually, King Ganondorf, you will have to stay a little longer. My father will be seeing you to discuss your problem."  
The little girl spoke. Her voice quite high but full of authority, this made Kiyato turn around to her in disbelief. _'Geez, this kids got some nerve...'  
_ Her friend, Link, looked at her questioningly. Ganon now looked down at the two, his brow met and then it quickly raised and his expression turned from:  
 _'Just who does she think she is?'_ to-  
"Oh. Is that so, young masters?"  
Ganon said, clearly unimpressed. The Princess, who had all eyes on her, looked at Kiyato in disgust at such casual dress, then glared up at Ganon in disdain.  
"Tell me, little Princess..."  
He started to try and soften his tone like talking to a baby, but it really wasn't working. He just would end up sounding threatening and cold, "How exactly did you come by such information?"  
No sooner had he asked that question, did a soldier come prancing up, announcing that the King would see him shortly. He thanked him, looking down at the little girl bemused, "I see..." he said smiling with a cruel glint in his eyes, "We have a little eavesdrop, how adorable."  
Zelda frowned and turned away sharply, dragging Link in toe. Ganon shook his head and spat, Kiyato started snickering. Draco looked at the two almost bewildered. He finally said, "I'll just go on ahead and get all of our things, Kiyato, you can say goodbye and meet me over by the stables, I don't know how to set up all the saddle bags."  
He smiled and she nodded in turn as she agreed. As Draco ran off she turned to the Gerudo who seemed troubled, "Well, I guess we better part ways now..."  
She said, scuffling her boot against a root. Ganon looked down and slowly nodded, turning to her he offered a hand and stood proud. The size difference was quite apparent now. Kiyato looked at his large, gloved, hand and then heartily shook it, Ganon was surprised by this but did the same,  
"Until our paths cross again, my friend." he smirked, she smiled in turn, slightly bemused. "That's quite a bold statement you know."  
"I know it won't be the last."

* * *

The children were now hanging off every word,  
"What, so that's it? Isn't there more?" The oldest said, slightly frustrated, feeling as if he'd been cheated out of a good trade.  
"Of course that isn't it. I suppose it's an end of a path, a part of the story. Maybe for one like you, a cliffhanger, but for me, it's a lunch break…" She grouched about lazily in response as she got up to light the fire in a pit, circled by stones that the children only just realised was there.  
"In this time I suggest you ask questions or think on what you learned. Either that or help me decide on beef or fish, I usually have both I'm so terrible at choices…"  
She muttered off in the distance, clanks and cluttered sounds crashed from the shed she'd entered, "So, hang on what was the girl's name?" Asked the younger brother, "Kiyato?" The girl said weakly as she wasn't sure herself.  
"Yeah, it was, but did you guys get it? It isn't even her real name! What kind of story is this?"  
The older brother exclaimed, getting up to stretch his numb legs.

"I thought I had told you rats that in the beginning of this all!"  
The old lady called out, surprising the kids with how well she could hear. She came out of the shed with a descaled fish and large, thick green leaves.  
"Why would I give you pests berries for money you've stolen from me? Sure, it's crafty but still Dax! Give it up!"  
A large rat came squealing furiously at her from the shed. She snarled and barked something at it angrily in some foreign language to the children, who were dumb struck at this scene of the rodent returning to the shed almost grumbling to itself.  
"So, you three, come up with anything? Questions anyone?"


	4. Raid

**_Raid_**

Scene 2: _Part 1_

* * *

 **"Months had past** and days grew long. Spring had gone and now it was pushing summer...  
It had been quite a while since the day of Draco and Kiyato's visit to Hyrule castle, almost two years in fact. Things had calmed down more so, now that people had gotten use to the companions appearance in the land. Draco was named a royal librarian now. Spent his days usually reading and sleeping in the palace and the Princess had grown quite fond of him and would continuously beg him to play with her, which he had to on occasion because he would run out of excuses. Kiyato though was more of a wanderer and never liked to settle down in one place for too long. Instead she ended up travelling a lot and running tasks and patrols for the Hylians. She kept her word to Ganondorf and every new moon they would meet up and he would teach her the art of the sword and on occasion, warfare.  
Finding that she's a natural warrior, she soon became a Ranger for Hyrule. She was a peace keeper and never took sides, only did what she thought right. In the end, she knew that no matter the situation, the conflict would be resolved.  
And all of this either made her a valuable ally or a strong opponent…"

* * *

It was times like these that Kiyato despised with a passion. The Kingdom was so peaceful that the King had assigned her a new job. _'Baby sitting, pointless as it is, being the_ _princess_ _'s bodyguard when I've done enough work to make everything safe…'  
_ She strolled through the oak and gold plated doors to entire the large decorated corridor that divided bedrooms in the east wing of the palace. She had gotten taller since she had last seen this girl. She wore a thick leather jerkin, rough black gloves and riding slacks, her sheathed sword bounced lazily at her side, the last time she had to use her dagger was as a tooth pick. _'Life is terribly boring… and this corridor seems infinite. I have_ _n't_ _seen Ganondorf for a year, I think I'm going to go_ _insane_ _.'  
_ She opened the doors to Zelda's room without a thought.  
"If you're not ready or what not, I don't give a damn." She announced, the princess squeaked in surprise, she had just gotten dressed thankfully, and Impa was helping with her hair. The nurse frowned at Kiyato, she smirked in turn.  
"Well! What do ya know? Still have the secret service house tamed hound guarding her bone, so they call in the royal mutt off the lawn, aye?"  
She closed the door and lazily flopped in the arm chair that was behind the door, she yawned and stretched out to lounge across the furniture.  
"Mutt indeed, where do you get the nerve to put your filthy paws on the furniture like that?" Impa said without even turning to look at the cocky mess on the chair, she continued to delicately braid the young girl's hair. Kiyato smiled, she always appreciated a good come back, as far as she was concerned, her job was done. She studied the room carefully, it was in fact, a purple and pink neat and delicate catastrophe. Or at least as far as she was concerned. She appreciated the stained glass at least, patterns of red and gold entangled seeming like fire, there were slight hints of purple. _'Hmm, I wonder if this brat has any instruments… or at least any worth my time. as far as I'm concerned, harps are pathetic. For Din's sake I'm awfully concerned…'_

She was now unconsciously twirling around her dagger, completely oblivious to the two others in the room complaining about her glasses reflecting sunlight in their eyes. _'I wonder what Draco has been getting up to lately, probably cartwheeling around the library…'  
_ "Ranger, do you ever have consideration for others around you?"  
"No." She answered blankly, she then suddenly sat up and looked intensely at the two, "Not unless they concern me." She began to smile wildly. Impa only shook her head, the young maiden frowned at Kiyato, "Make faces like that for long and it'll stain your prided completion, twerp." She said plainly whilst sitting back in the soft chair, contemplating how to get one in navy and where it would fit in the current blueprint of her home. The princess was red in the face now at the lack of respect.  
"How dare you!" She squealed, "How dare you talk to me like that, you dog!" Impa didn't make signs to show she was anything but phased, Kiyato's eyebrows raised and she leaned forward now to address the girl.  
"Please, don't insult the canine species, your highness."  
Impa glanced over at the ruffian and a small smile of amusement flashed across her lips, "Another thing, my respect is earned. I don't believe anyone is born to it. You should consider showing it more to your seniors, girl."  
"As far as I'm aware Ranger you owe me your life and honor." The Princess snapped, Impa was now getting unease, Kiyato was on the edge of her seat as if she could spring at the girl any minute but her posture was lazy, there wasn't any telling what she would do.  
"Now listen here girl."  
"Ranger please, don't engage."  
"No, she is going to learn." Kiyato was now serious, there wasn't anything that was going to stop her, "You listen up. I'm gonna set something straight with you right and right now Princess. Hopefully it will sort out any closure needed between you and I."  
Zelda looked at her defiantly but she was curious to hear what she had to say, "I work in about four ways. I like you, I don't like you, I hate you, or I love you. Encase your title has gone to your head, I'm using "you" as a general term of speaking. You with me so far?" The girl nodded.

"Good. Now, if I like you, I mess with you, turn you round a bit, have fun. If I don't like you, you'll find me to be quite a pleasant person, I am very polite. If I love ya, we're inseparable and I got your back till the day I die or otherwise. If I hate you, I treat you like I hate you, you might figure out I hate you because you could be getting mixed signals between like and dislike. But the answer will be clear cause when I hate you I'm usually having to explain all of this, we clear?"

There was a silence for a moment, the young girl looked blank as she was trying to process all that had been verbally tossed at her. Impa leaned over to whisper something in her ear, Kiyato was thoroughly amused by her expressions that followed, she kept quiet none the less. _'Good.'_ She thought, "Right! It's been a few hours now, it's been great times, truly. So now, ah, I remembered seeing a piano out in the corridor, I'm off, I'll be around if you need me." She stood up and bowed to the two and lead herself out of the room.  
It was going on evening now, dusk was nearing. She crept over to a black grand piano in the vast rug and tapestry lined corridor, blowing off the dust she grimaced at the state it was in. _'Such a beautifully crafted piece being neglected like this? What a waste. What's the bet it's…'  
_ She touched the keys and cringed, _'yep, horribly out of tune.'_ She stretched out her hands and arms before rolling up her sleeves and fishing for a small satchel on her belt. Soon she was in the depths of the instrument plucking and winding up its strings.

* * *

 **The old lady** poked and prodded the steaming bundle on the burning coals, this kids snickering and sometimes silently playing out the scene among themselves. She took a drink of water…

* * *

"I suppose I can do nothing more than thank you, Ganondorf." The middle aged man was a stocky sight. He wore robes of blue and crimson and had light mouse brown combed hair and mustache with a neatly trimmed beard. He was starting to grey now from age and more recent stresses. His voice was worn more rich with the comforts of a wealthy life compared to whom he was addressing, "No your Grace, it's an honor to help with these matters."  
Ganondorf spoke with such practice at seeming genuine, that he lied so much he almost believed himself. Compared to the King, his voice was rich with harsh experience and reality of life, almost coated in it. He was garbed in the usual attire, thick armor of browns and black, dark under shirt to protect his skin from the hidden chain-mail rubbing. Ganondorf ducked under the door frame out of habit as they ventured out of the study, he cursed to himself realizing that the door frame was actually taller than him, just. The King noticed, amused he smiled warmly at the other man, Ganon awkwardly chuckled and smiled nicely in turn. This made the King noticed how cold the smile was, he couldn't tell if it was just his features or his eyes, either way he didn't feel it appropriate to comment. The King turned to shut the door and continue on down the passage, when both the men turned to look at the door ahead of them.  
Strange noises and the odd curse were coming from behind it. The two were perplexed, the King suddenly nodded knowingly, Ganondorf was looking at him confused. He turned to enter the study and came back out again with a reasonable size purse of rupees.  
"I trust you're a changed man?" He held the purse up to Ganon, who was utterly puzzled. He thought about what the man before him said, it made his blood boil. He could strike him down now, with his bare hands and the world could be his. ' _No, I have to be patient…'  
_ He nodded slowly, "What is this about?" The King handed him the purse.  
"I haven't the slightest clue what the young Ranger is up too, but I just remembered I need to go attend to something, I'm sure you can give her, her compensation for her tasks." He smiled, slightly unsure of himself, he handed the thought to be former thief the money.  
"Ranger?" Ganon asked the King before he almost hurriedly waddled off.  
"Ah, yes! Girl named Kiyato, odd one, but brilliant with a sword. I believe you both may have met once, you would probably get along. She's gotten back from a long mission, she didn't complete it, something to do with, "Gods strike me down before I'll ever go near Lake Hylia." and an incident on the mountains made her want to stay out of sight and mind. But she's back now." The King said this all very hurriedly before waving Ganondorf farewell. He disappeared and Ganon turned back to the door ahead smirking, _'_ _heh_ … _it can't be.'_

* * *

She now undid the parcel of brown, charred leaves revealing a golden crisp fish that seemed to fall apart on the inside. The kids stopped to look at her, awaiting her to resume.  
"Well? What next?"  
"Merriment, a prophesy, and my lunch of course. I'm sorry did you three want some too?"  
"I'm actually curious to know something."  
The youngest boy spoke up, catching the elders attention, "What is your name? What do we call you?"  
The old story teller sat back with a frown, clearly she hadn't thought what to do if they got too smart for her.  
"My name... You can call me, Leigh. Yeah, it's Leigh alright?"


	5. Returning

**_Returning_**

Scene 2: _Part 2_

* * *

 **Leigh jumped up,** " _Ahk!_ God Dammit… don't you dare- ah, there we go." She smiled with victory, the three children giggled madly at the old lady who impersonated the youth in her story.  
Leigh now stood stiff and staunchly, "Threatening inanimate objects again? Tsk tsk, I hadn't realized that it became a pastime hobby of yours…" She had dropped her voice to a powerful growl, slowly bending over the children as she spoke as Ganondorf. They cackled and squirmed.  
"Now you see, _this_ was _such_ an old familiar voice to our Kiyato, she hadn't seen this friend for a very long time." Said Leigh, the children sitting up and nodding. The woman put her hands on her hips, clearing her throat to sound like the gruff, sarcastic, mercenary girl.  
"Well, I suppose that's what happens when you've been bodyguarding a little green imp for the past six months, you get desperate for intelligent conversation. Said Kiyato, and she whipped around to face the great king! His smirk curled, and the recognition sparked in his eye." Leigh was a very animated storyteller when it struck her, they could have only imagined what she would have been like around the campfire in her early days.

* * *

 _45 years earlier:  
_ " _And with one swipe, clean, deadly, and crisp…"  
_ _Her audience was captivated, her silhouette seemed to grow darker and even larger in the fire light.  
_ _She cackled darkly, spitting in the flames, they burst with an icy blue light.  
_ " _The Demon of the mountain gave the this!" She pulled down the scar on her cheek, her face illuminated with the cold fire light. She suddenly flopped down in her original seat, the flames glowing orange and warm again.  
_ " _I swear I had nightmares of watching me slowly cut off my own head ever since. But ya know, that was about 38 years ago, so my days hunting souls thanks to that mut are long over." She said taking a sip of ale, winking at friendly faces. They all began to talk and conversate with her again._

* * *

Leigh cleared her throat, "If you call that intelligent then you truly must have been desperate. Ganondorf retorted, and the both, simply, smiled at the other." Leigh took her seat after all the excitement, the kids groaning with disappointment.

* * *

This soon changed when he noticed her face. Just under her left eye was a scar. He frowned, "What's the matter?" She asked worriedly, he paused, " _incident on the_ _mountain_ _"... is that what that's from?'  
_ "Oh, it's nothing really. Just not too sure if it's fair that you're profiting off of the skills I gave you." He smirked at her confusion and held up the purse of rupees, she grinned and laughed, "What is this? What, so I sold my soul to the devil now?" He chucked it over and she caught the flying parcel quickly.  
"More or less a cheap knock off perhaps." He smiled and she started laughing. It felt good, it had been a while since she genuinely laughed.  
"What's a man with a name like yours doing in a place like this, huh?"  
"You, happen to be addressing the Hylian Commander of Defense, _Ranger._ " He walked over to her small work site she had just made.  
"Oh please, don't sound so proud of a title such as that. It seems so forced." She crossed her arms and turned back around to the piano and proceeded to clean up a bit, he looked around the area and smirked, "It doesn't seem too forced, does it?" he whispered loudly with and awkward gravel, she leaned over, "Don't worry, only to those who don't trust you."  
"Well!" He then threw his hands in the air, "That _only_ rules out majority of the kingdom! Life couldn't have gotten sweeter." He announced sarcastically, Kiyato began snickering. "It's cool man, but I know you're up to no good. You've been under the radar for far too long." She turned to look at him, his features weren't cold, they seemed harsh but full of life now, though his eyes held guilt.  
He was leaning on the side of the piano, he thought it had shifted under his weight, as he looked down panicked he caught her gaze.  
She then took off her half rounded glasses and got close to his face, studying his eyes intensely. He didn't dare move, "What is behind those eyes that you're hiding, hm? I know you're planning something. You won't hide it from me for very long…" Her voice was low and mature, more so than when they last had spoken, Ganon swallowed. She was almost making him nervous and he couldn't come up with anything to deter her from his plans. _'But… There is something.'  
_ A slight smile creased the edges of his eyes, he looked as the gnarled scar seemed like ink on her pale skin. He stood up straight, "Alright, you caught me."

Kiyato put her glasses back on intrigued.

"There is a dance being held at the end of this moon. In celebration of the peace agreement." Kiyato was bewildered, _'these words could_ _n't_ _possibly be coming from Ganondorf, of all people…'  
_ He watched as her brow met in confusion, and her mouth part while trying to process what he was going to say. This thoroughly amused him, "The King was telling me about this, he invited me and a guest of my choice of course."  
"So why not a Gerudo?-"  
"Why not a complete stranger to the land? I thought. Oh I _must_ track down that interesting specimen I stumbled upon a year ago." His voice changed to become very sly and persuasive, Ganon was now watching the girl from the corner of his eye, grinning. She was trying to process everything, wondering if it was a trick or genuine, when in fact it was both.  
"I… I don't dance, or like social occasions though…" Kiyato stumbled through her thoughts.  
"At least this once? Just try and see how a Hylian ball feels, it is far different from where I come from. I doubt you'd even have to dance, let alone with me."  
She pondered all this, it couldn't be that bad, at the same time she didn't like it and worried about the dress code. Ganon was now watching impatiently, he finally dropped his act, "Kiyato, would you just let me have my way and be a gentleman to you for once? Please girl, I pride myself on it. I'm not going to give you much choice the more you think."  
The sudden change hit her like a brick, "Alright, alright! Happy? I said fine! I'm not wearing a gown though." He chuckled and pinched at her leather clothes, "Anything but this will do."

* * *

"So, a little while after all that had occurred, our story continued with a crash, bang, and clutter."  
Leigh continued as the children shared a pouch of dried berries they had been given.  
"Draco ran over to a dusty stall, _'finally, I got away…'_ He thought, panting, he wiped the sweat off his brow. That Princess had been running him ragged all day, he felt like he couldn't go out to normally shop in the markets with her around anymore. He continued thinking- _'The last thing I want is anyone bowing for me, of all people…"_

* * *

Out of the dusty stall came a clutter of wood and materials, a keese fluttered about Draco as he was panicked.  
"Hey guy, can I help you?" The young lad said, seeming very bored as he locked the door to his storage room. Draco looked, he found the man was pale with jet black dirty hair and eyes that were piercing green. He almost looked sickly to the dragon, "Ah, my apologies sir, no thank you I'm fine." he said hurriedly getting up, the keese now found its perch on its master's shoulder.  
"Well, if you're not doing anything, could you help with that lumbar to the carriage?"  
He asked, his voice was very monotone, "Why, yes of course!" He sprung at the task, the man cringed from such enthusiasm. They packed everything into the carriage and shook hands in thanks.  
Draco was about to ask his name when a horse tore through the alley way, it was a slate grey stallion with a mane that seemed like the color of night, The rider seemed very familiar to the dragon. The pale keese man tossed up the carriages cable, in what seemed like a blink, the rider had caught it and before the horse halted they jumped onto the carriage. They had a bandanna covering most of there face and a-  
"Nice hat." The man said, catching the dragon's sporadic attention.  
"Thanks! I'd been coveting this baby for weeks, and since I finally got the funds I decided I don't have to steal it before it drove me mad." The man laughed, _'I know that voice anywhere!'_ Draco began to grin wildly with excitement, the man noticed, staring at him disturbed. Kiyato winked at the dragon, pulling down her scarf. Draco leaped so high he landed on the roof of the carriage. Front flipping off, he hugged his best friend, "Oooooh, it has been so long, I heard about your accident, I was deathly worried, are you alright? I heard you had to fix your glasses, are they okay?" She laughed,  
"Buddy I'm cool, calm down. Just a couple of scratches on them and an annoying scar, the usual."  
"Aw… They shouldn't do that to you, and wanting you to go with Link to the lake? I knew that would be the end." He paused and thought about something, "Ah! I remember, I need to tell you of something." Kiyato cocked her head to the side.  
"It's the ball at the end of this moon!"  
Kiyato's face turned from happy to complete disheartened dread. "Oh no…"  
"What's wrong?"  
"Nothing, just go ahead and tell me cause I still could have a chance, what was it?"  
Draco smiled, "You have a royal invite! Well, sort of, you have to attend anyway because you're our best security." He watched curious as his friend sunk to her knees, "No…."  
She whispered hopelessly. "Kiyato? Everything okay? What is the matter?"  
"I was just looking for an excuse to get out of it…" Draco looked inquisitive, she sighed, "Earlier today I ran into Ganondorf and he invited me to accompany him." Draco gasped.  
"I know…" she continued-  
"No way! We HAVE to find you suitable clothes!" The dragon exclaimed with joy. Kiyato was hopeless now, the man cleared his throat impatiently, she tossed him the wallets worth of payment. She considered whipping out of here at full speed leaving the insane creature in the dust, but she loved him too much to bring herself up to it. "Yeah course!" She played along, "I do need some tidy armor for such an occasion-"  
"Ooooh no, Kiyato. Proper clothes, you've been asked on a date after all!"  
"It's not a date! If anything he was trying to cover his ass because I was probably onto him for whatever reason or plans he has!"

* * *

"Of course as Kiyato said this, somewhere far off Ganon turned to face the horizon. _'She's onto me, she figured out my distraction_ …' He thought, Shrugging he went back to what he was doing. ' _She probably does_ _n't_ _even know it and thought it up in reaction to something_ …"  
The children giggled, most of all the younger brother.

* * *

"Now, now, it's okay Kiyato. I know you're nervous and it's a new thing, you're a first timer, it's perfectly fine-"  
"First timer!? Oh, you've totally been around the block a few times huh? How do you know what I've done? I've lived longer than you being an animate being."  
"Kiyato shut up and come with me, I'm gonna school you where you need it, and that's pride in appearance. You want to better Ganondorf in warfare and sword play? Well better him in looks first, cause he's kicking your ass in all departments." Draco dragged the red faced girl away from the carriage to the markets with ease. _'I love her, but she's stubborn, and she could use tough love.'_

* * *

The youngest brother clapped, "This part was so obbsured! It was definitely my favorite so far."  
The girl nodded, "I can't wait to hear what happens at the dance."  
The oldest rolled his eyes, "You know don't really care, I'm just hanging out for some swords and battles."  
Leigh sighed, "Well, since you're all so open minded I have a little bit of everything I suppose…"


	6. The Dance

**The Dance**

Scene 2: _Part 3_

* * *

 **"Picture this-** just how grand the Hylians use to hold parties for the high courts, a beautiful marval. If you're the sort to appreciate that kind of thing." The old lady smirked, leigh's eye seeming to be filled with the life she once knew of.  
"Lights were bright and vibrant, some wore masks and and everyone looked fantastic. Colors of blue, silver, purples, reds and golds flourished. The band kicked off, it was a symphony of splendor and happiness, Foods of all kinds lined tables. Laughter and singing filled the air, the people danced, circling round the other in an orderly fashion…"  
The little girl began bouncing on her spot with anticipation.

* * *

The King and Queen were watching the joy from their seats at the head of the hall. Draco dressed in robes of violet and gold, twirled the Princess around his hand before she saw Link and ran off to accompany her guest. The King stood and lead his wife over by the hand to the Dragon, "My dear wise Draco." The King announced himself as Draco bowed deeply to them both, "Have you seen our Gerudo guest yet? Or the Ranger?"  
"No I haven't your Grace. Although, the night is still very young!" He chirped, looking past the two he then smiled, "Ah, Ganondorf has just arrived."  
The King turned to see the tall man dressed nicely, wearing a long maroon coat with gold patterns, a black button down shirt that also had golden lining and collar, pale maroon trousers tucked into his tall sharp black and gold boots. He was taking off his scarf, clearly he just stopped traveling. Smiling nicely as they welcomed him in he made his way over to the royals and bowed low. The King smiled at him, "Friend! You look good without armor Ganondorf." Ganon smiled warmly while he tied the cloth around himself and pulled his shirt over.  
"The look quite suits you indeed." The queen said with absolute grace, she held out a dainty hand, he took it gently, "Your compliments honor me." He said to them both, covering the queen's hand with his own he bowed again. He stood up to look around now, "Ganondorf you seem quite distracted."  
"Ah, yes, well I'm curious if my partner has bothered to turn up yet, in truth."  
Draco smiled, "Well she has no choice, she's being paid after all." Ganon looked down at him puzzled, "It takes her to be paid to come to a ball?"

"Is this Kiyato? Ah! You invited her?" The King laughed, Ganon shuffled awkwardly and smiled as warmly as he could fake. He looked to Draco, "Who accompanied you, may I ask?"  
"Impa!" He smiled joyfully, Ganon nodded in turn. "Actually, if you don't mind, could you excuse me? I need to check on my horse quickly." They agreed and continued on to say hello to their guests.

* * *

Ganondorf stepped outside of the warm atmosphere into the breezy cool night. He walked over to the puffing black stallion and secured it's reins to the post before untying his scarf, putting it away and covering the horse with a blanket in case the night was to get colder. There was a sudden trampling of hooves nearby, the figured jumped off and jogged their horse over to a tree, muttering something sounding like, "Crap I'm late." It- was a small, white figure, with what seemed to be wearing a wolf's head for a mask. Ganon heard the clanking clutter of weapons and straps, they seemed to be fastening something to their belt. Suddenly they darted past to the party, he watched confused as they quickly jolted around and ran over to him.  
"Hey man." She said, Ganon seemed so awkward and beside himself now, "Well? May as well walk with me in right? The Commander and the Ranger. May as well put on a show, right?"  
She seemed scattered and panicked, but nervous to cover her excitement. He looked at the wolf in front of him, smiling he bowed to her and held out his hand, she stepped back slightly and seemed confused.  
"What's wrong? It's just a show, isn't it?"  
His tone was soft and sly, almost making her skin crawl, "I think I now know why people don't trust you." She said flatly, he laughed. "Is that such a bad thing?" He couldn't see her face but he knew she was smiling, she lifted her disguise to look up at him, "Well, at least you clean up nicely." She said smirking, finally she took his hand, touching for the first time.

…

There was silence.

They didn't move.

They stood wide eyed at the other, as if petrified in a state of shock…

"I've… I've made a mistake."

Ganon let go of her hand, letting his fall to his side, she held her hand to her chest like it was burnt or stabbed.  
They both looked down trying to process what had just happened. After a little bit Kiyato held out her arm, Ganon looked at her confused, "So… Care to join me?"  
"What do I do with that?" He said pointing to her extended elbow, she smiled, "Put your arm through of course."  
"If I did that I would have to crouch." He scoffed amused, "Here, just hold mine." He gestured to his own elbow, she laughed and half heartedly held his arm which was larger than she realised, they finally began to head inside.  
"And to think, here I was trying to be a gentleman." The girl chuckled while pulling down her mask turning pink, Ganon smirked as he noticed, "Don't make it more awkward than it is Kiyato, you're being foolish. You're a lady, I'm the gentlemen, yes? Relax."  
"Pff… Lady… No one's ever said that but the postman."  
Ganon chuckled, the room seemed much more occupied than when he first came in. He noticed how Kiyato was dressed, an elegant, long, silver coat covering a fitted royal blue tunic. Her shirt underneath was white, light and ruffled, the ends spilling gracefully out of her sleeves.  
White tights and slick, black, thigh high boots with gold details. The wolf's head was white, grey and silver with red eyes, it's sharp fangs hanging. Accompanying her black leather belt was what appeared to be a silver, ornate, fencing scabar with a knuckle guard.

He was thoroughly surprised.

* * *

The oldest boy looked up somewhat amused as the young girl grinned at those kind f things.  
"Wait, what just happened there?" He asked puzzled before he was abruptly hushed by the girl who wanted to hear more.  
Leigh chuckled to herself.

* * *

Draco was pouring a drink when he noticed the two of them, seeing his handy work's effect on Ganondorf was brilliant. He grinned, Kiyato retracted from all the sounds of laughter almost seeming to hide and burrow into the man, who was trying his best just to pry his eyes away from her. _'They're such an awkward mess, they need help.'  
_ And with that he skipped off to great the two.  
"Buddy!" He hugged Kiyato, he couldn't see her eyes but she smiled, awkwardly patting his back inturn. Taking her by the hand he lead her to the king and queen with Ganondorf close behind.

"Ah, Tis you our dear Ranger!" The King announced with a joyful gusto, she bowed low and removed her mask. Ganon blinked a few times noticing her hair had been brushed and braided, it seemed like silk.  
"You look absolutely fit for the part tonight!" The queen agreed as Kiyato smiled greeting them, heartily shaking their hands to their surprise.  
"Have a drink, we're all about to take up the dance floor shortly."  
"What? Everyone?" She asked in surprise, originally thinking all she had to do that night, was stand next to an expensive chair containing a fat man and look good. _'Cause why would I look pretty when I can look good? Pretty isn't my department after all…'  
_ "Here, a sweet tonic?" She was handed a glass, the royal pair wandered off. She turned to Ganon who seemed slightly missed over staring at her, "Oi. Too Tall. What's up with you? Can't hold your liquor?"  
"Why yes, actually, I can hold a fair bit. More in comparison to you, your hands are tiny." He began to smile, Draco ran off to find Impa.  
"Oh, Ha, ha." She taunted before downing the glass. Almost whipping her mouth on her silver sleeve before stopping herself. Ganon produced a handkerchief from the inside of his coat and handed it to her, "It's interesting watching how a wildling is domesticated."  
"This sword isn't just for decoration I'll have you know." She flashed a sharp toothed grin, he laughed. They walked over to the King's chair and she put down her mask for safe keeping. He paused, "Kiyato, you look different…"  
She turned around and squinted up at him, "Where are your glasses?"

She laughed "Oh, that's right. Draco said I would look much better without them… So I suppose I can take a night away from them." Ganon noticed how she seemed uncomfortable and on edge. He could only imagine what it would be like having the world a blur. He remembered asking her what it was like, she equated it to living in a washy oil painting. ' _This area must be intense for her…'  
_ "I suppose you look fine either way, but when you can actually see your eyes are focused. Much more sharp." This kinda cheered her up but she still didn't seem right. For some reason beyond the man he found it annoying, _'I just want to fix her…'_

She was about to walk off when he stopped her.  
"Kiyato."  
He grabbed her shoulder taking her by surprise, "My apologies. But I want to do something, it will only be temporary though."  
she turned around utterly confused. He grabbed her forehead with one hand, his fingers on either temple, a giant palm covering her eyes and part of her nose, it seemed to burn. She struggled against him but it wasn't any use. He finally let go and she blinked. He watched as her eyes no longer vaguely looked at her surroundings, but focused and widened taking in all the detail.

Fascinated with how they didn't seem dull and frightened anymore, they were alive and fierce, without any glass to hide behind.

She gasped, all the detail, no glare, everyone and thing shimmered and sparkled in the festivities. She touched her eyes, No glasses yet she could see clearly, the sensation messed with her.  
She looked up at Ganon, finding he actually did look very nice tonight, before she only said it as a joke. She grimaced suddenly, "Good god man, if I'd known I'd have to dance with _this…_ " Ganon frowned as she gestured to all of him.  
"I would have refused and pleaded to leave me ignorant!"  
"Ungrateful swine…"  
She was grinning, actually happy. They headed towards the gathering people, she suddenly punched his arm.  
"Hey, what was that for?" He growled grimacing.  
"Well… I would probably hug you in thanks for what you've done. I'm not much of a cuddly person though."  
He smiled looking down at her, she was obviously avoiding eye contact.  
"But ya know, actually, I'm very lucky to dance with someone who looks like _this…_ and able to fully admire the view."  
"My, isn't somebody the smooth talker tonight?" He said sarcastically, they both laughed.

* * *

The three all seemed to share the same curious raised brows.  
"...Is it me or do those two seem close." The eldest commented, his younger brother thinking it over.  
"Well, I actually kind of like the friendship between them, they seem to bounce off the other, in good or bad ways…"  
"They're kind of awkward, in a cute, brutish way." The girl laughed, the two boys looking over at her baffled, " _Cute?"_ they both questioned and exchanged looks at their synchronization.

"Hey, the child can like what she likes, no one gives you two greif for liking bad puns or violence, for Din's sake." Leigh stretched, her withered bones popping back her posture to only half slouched now.  
"They touched, or something for the first time and something happened!" The eldest exclaimed, "He pressured her into dancing as well, that, is _not_ a gentleman."  
"Yeah, but think about how he is, he isn't known for kindnesses. It makes sense, doesn't it?" Leigh questioned him. He crossed his arms, the brother spoke up, "Well, she was going to have to do it whether or not anyway… Daren, think of it like this, in a way, because he pressured her, fixing her eyes for the night is like a _"thank you for not_ _busting me on whatever you're right about, since I'm not going to tell you"_ card." He explained frankly. His brother still confused, "Yeah, yeah, yeah, I get that, it's all nice or whatever, but what happened when they touched?" He barked in frustration.

"I'd never think for someone just hanging around for fight scenes would puff up their cheeks over something like that…"  
"Quit being so mysterious Leigh!" He exclaimed, humoring the elder.  
"How about I get this whole dancing thing out of the way, before the little lady starts rioting as well, okay? Then, I will explain."  
"Promise?"  
"Promise."


	7. Lights, Music, Discomfort

_**The Dance**_

 _End Scene 2_

* * *

" **Everyone was in** position and the band was about to set off…"

* * *

Kiyato looked around awkward and nervous. Ganon took her hand and held her waist, bemused as she went bright red and clearly didn't know what to do, the man sighed, "Since you're too short, hold my arm or just place your hand on my chest, alright?"  
"Yep, yep, sure thing, uh… Okay." Kiyato stammered in a world of nervous uncomforts.  
"You really are a klutz aren't you? Tell me, do you know of any dances?"  
"uh, I can waltz!"  
"That's a start… Alright, it's similar to that."  
The music started and they all began to move, Kiyato was stumbling on Ganon's feet, not able to tell if he was just annoyed or trying to hold back laughter.  
"Dear girl, pay attention. Follow my lead." He chuckled as he looked down at their feet while he counted to her. Kiyato tended to step too fast and shuffle on every odd beat, this made him laugh, "Take it slower! This isn't some keaton shuffle."  
She laughed, though it came out more more like a cough and tried to follow.  
"That's it, think of it as a lilting grace." Ganon smiled, making her almost squeak as he spun her around, catching her by the waist as the force tipped her backwards. Kiyato began to noticed that everyone wasn't quite as choreographed as she had imagined, and Ganon was now just messing around. He was smirking as she came back up, "Well, you're not a natural at everything, but you are a fast learner." Kiyato looked away embarrassed and uncomfortable, this only made him grin and laugh.

* * *

Leigh stopped to look at her audience, the girl was clearly imagining what a dance would be like at that scale, the lights and music seemed to sparkle in her fixated gaze. The two others only seemed mildly interested in comparison.

* * *

The music picked up, and to Kiyato's demise, so did the pace of dancing. She found that for a man his height he was extremely light on his feet.

"You have the hang of it, now, want to try backwards?" He laughed as she shook her head, her fringe came out from her loose braid and fell wildly over her scarred eye.  
"Nope!" She yelped, but was too late, he already was swinging her around and spinning her to and fro. Ganondorf found he liked doing this just to watch how her jacket and tunic whipped around, it seemed to amuse and mesmerize the man.

Meanwhile Kiyato only found all the movement was making her sick…

On the last spin he caught her so that her back was to him, Ganon leaned over her, this was getting intense for Kiyato, "Now for the upcoming section of this song, it's traditional that the men do something. Do you trust me?" He had the usual mischievous smile that only ever seemed to spell out trouble.  
"No, not really, but I don't have a choice in this matter do I?"  
"Afraid not." He chuckled, "Come on girl, don't be so stiff, loosen up." he said tapping on her hips before lunging in front of her, then proceeding to pick her up.  
She wanted to scream, it was pent up, she hated every moment of being off the ground. She covered her mouth as she realized she was grinning,  
' _No, come on. This is the last thing I want, giving that man any thoughts. This is terrible, how could it be fun? What was in that drink? How could I enjoy this? I'm betraying myself! CURSE YOU, GANONDORF!'_

Suddenly it stopped, Ganon bowed to her and she did the same.  
"This is where we switch to dance with whomever is behind us." He said coolly. Though as they turned around, their moods completely changed. In these kinds of turns of events, it was only natural that kiyato was the one to remark with a smirk.  
"So… I was too short huh? How you gonna dance with that?" Kiyato snickered to him and winked before being lead away by a boy in a new green tunic, as she watched him take the small girl's hand she knew he was cursing himself.  
The next song was a slow dance, which to Kiyato was basically like an easy waltz. The Ranger was more comfortable, and her dance with the polite boy was quiet and easy.

Ganon although found himself completely awkward in Zelda's presence, she never smiled at him, there was only distance, which made him uncomfortable. He didn't dare try anything fancy on this girl, he was afraid he would twist her arm off in the process. He knew Kiyato could sometimes seem fragile to him, but he knew she was tougher than she looked. This young one though, this was like a having a boar carry a rose petal, with the threat of death if it was so much as bruised or creased.

* * *

"Yeah so, that night every one went home and so on I suppose. Nothing special or anything exciting, just a lot of thoughts picking on a few people's minds." Leigh got up to get a cup of water, the old story teller's voice wasn't as spry as it use to be, and though she could still talk reasonably long, it didn't seem anything in comparison to what it use to last for.  
The young girl really seemed to slump at the idea of no after party or late night get together, the elder noticed and smiled.

"Hey, if you want fantasies of parties that last moons, talk to the gerudo, those girls can party." The old woman chuckled to herself, seeming to re-induce fond memories from her past.  
The two boys looked up almost expectantly before the eldest spoke, "So, what's next? That's all the dancing and pretty stuff over with."  
"Yes, you're right…" The old woman scratched at her thin silvery hair, "there isn't anything really pretty from here on out. I have something you'd probably like to hear next though. Actually… just when is your father coming back? I'm not too sure about how appropriate this is going to get…" she grumbled to herself as the kids looked at each other and shrugged it off.

"Really?" The old woman looked at them surprised, "Well, if that's what you want…"

* * *

 **Author's Note~** Hey everyone, sorry I haven't really been on at all. So this I just wanted to wrap up, I moved out of country and after all the change my head just hasn't seem to feel right and my lack of motivation has really shown for all my art, writing and music but I'm slowly going to get it together hopefully :) **  
**

I'd just like to take the time, I'm really sorry, but I'd like to kind of put my heart out for a second...

I say everyone, like there's like over 500 hundred people looking at my stuff or what ever, but really, of course there isn't, it's just kind of funny.  
Because, I do this, just to get all this stuff out of my head and at least for others to like and enjoy it while I really can't, as sad as it can sound, I'm sure semi loathing ones work even if it's just fanfiction is a normal thing for artists of any muse like so many of you out there.

And to people a little like me, you have no idea, how much, every view, every favor, every simple response lights up our world, because we don't feel as in the dark, when maybe we don't all have people around into the same kind of thing, who get the stuff we draw or write about, or maybe we might not have many friends in general; but that's besides the point.

Every little response, even a pm on ideas, keeps us going. For artists, or writers of whatever, guys don't be timid to show your appreciation, and so bold to show your dislike, it should be the opposite. The world would be a little brighter because of it.  
Thank you


	8. Captivation

_**Captivation**_

Scene 3: _Part 1_

* * *

" **So of course** after all that, some time later- Hey! How goes it adventurer? A strong voice called out. The young boy turned towards the direction where he thought it came from, yet he couldn't see any one approaching."

* * *

The thick green wood was dank with morning dew, the sun hadn't quite made it's way up yet, the only thing that was illuminating his path was a dim soft blue glow of his floating companion, a fairy named Navi.  
"Hey, listen." She said, as usual... But this time was different. Link stopped and actually listened, and what he heard was thunderous, pounding of hooves that seemed to echo. He couldn't even tell where it came from. He drew his sword, the sharp metallic sound pierced the air and also seemed to echo. Then all went silent…

"HEEEEEEYYYYY!"

 _'You have got to be kidding me...'_ The stranger thought, she crouched deeper in the trees.  
A sudden clapping of leather bound footwear was hitting the ground rapidly and a trail of dust followed the slender figure, a red flag whipped behind him accompanied by awkward panting. "HEY! Lady Kiyato!" The postman stopped on a dime right in front of the boy who was looking all around him in utter confusion. There was a soft thud behind the boy followed by a cool lackadaisical voice, "Don't worry kid, he's not complimenting you today…"

The girl smirked as he whipped around- CLING!- their swords met in a metallic fury. Link became overpowered with Kiyato's shear timing and force, the mercenary grinned and simply flicked her wrist, stepping forward she grabbed the boy's shield, shoving him to the ground.  
"You're getting soft kid, almost pathetic. Calm down it's only little old me." Kiyato stepped over the boy towards the mailman.  
Link shuddered, "You- you could have killed me, what were you doing? I heard horses, it sounded as if there was a small army, I thought you were an ambush party." He stammered, getting up slowly while looking embarrassed.

"Oh please…" Kiyato was now reading a black letter, covered in ruins that seemed to change in the light, her glasses flickered in the sleepy dawn gloom. He couldn't see her eyes, yet something felt like she was still watching him, "You're not _that_ important…" she said turning around to actually address him. A sly friendly smile appeared, giving the sudden impulse to trust her, Link frowned. He opened his mouth a couple of times, either working his jaw or trying to speak, either way Kiyato was unimpressed.  
"Did you like the show? I learned a new trick I'm oddly fond of now." she giggled to herself, Link seemed so confused. The girl made an odd clicking noise to her left, "I learned that you can actually give off the effect of greater numbers if you imagine the sound in different areas, it's a bit of a mind trick." Link was so dumbfounded that he didn't even care about the grey stallion jumping from out of the trees almost trampling him.

' _But...How does she even lean or know about that, they don't teach that at Hyrule range training…'  
_ "HAH! yeah well, I guess I'm a natural, and I tend to learn stuff over night" She sauntered with a sharp smirk. Link was really confused and annoyed, she was now on her steed in a cocky precarious manner.  
"Who-" Link began pointing up at her.  
"I am Kiyato Shadowkin, Ranger of the land, every land. and this is Kuezon."

"I-"

"Of course you already know this, all but the horse."

"What-"

"I'm here on classified business. I received a message only meant for my eyes, and my eyes alone. You although, happened to be here as well so I thought I might as well have some fun and spook you." She grinned devilishly.  
The boy frowned, shaking his head he proceeded to march ahead on his path.

"Oh come on kid! I was only messing with ya!" Kiyato's ego was slowly cracking from his indifference. The boy didn't even look at her, the dim blue light passed right by without as much of a murmur. She raised an eyebrow and slowly sat back up on Kuezon. The sun had finally perched over the horizon, she seemed to ponder darkly for a moment, the sudden change of air unsettled them.

"Hey kid, I'm staying in these parts for the night, in your village actually." Kiyato trotted up behind, Link stopped and turned to glare at her.

She suddenly felt infuriated by this. _'What the hell have I done to you, twerp? I've done nothing but save your hide and bail you out of trouble that's what…'_ Kiyato realized that she was sneering down at that kid, she tried and fixed it with a smile, but Link could still see the malice in her eyes.  
"Here." She tossed all the mail Link hadn't received for weeks down at his feet, snickering at his surprise.  
"Surprisingly that Princess cares for you…" Link looked to see that they were all opened, and that the envelopes were littered with all kinds of sketches and doodles.  
"I wouldn't believe she actually did though, trust and false affection to be manipulated you know, it's apart of life's game, so watch your back." She noticed Link's bewilderment at the outer illustrations, "Oh, heh, I could sign those if you want, that's what happens when you run out of parchment." She grinned, casually waving as she rode off.

Link remained, the morning light now revealing the detailed illustrations, he frowned…  
 _'These… aren't any creatures that I've seen…'_ He turned over some that revealed odd poetry, even anatomical sketches of muscular men, and skeletons of humans and animals.  
 _'This is crazy, she is insane… but… half of these poems aren't her writing.'_

* * *

"Later that night Draco was happy, as usual, but even more so now that Kiyato had randomly turned up at castle town." Leigh continued and the three were much more attentive than prior, "She does this a lot though, she is usually on some kind of business for the King. That night she was acting very odd though."

* * *

 _'She's holding her hand behind her back again…'_ Draco thought, still smiling lovingly and she did genuinely in turn. _'There's worry in those_ _grey_ _eyes…'_

Kiyato still found herself slipping into moments of isolation, usually with dark thoughts she tried not to discuss out loud with herself, especially in front of others.  
 _'Through my lies, I may have to cut ties…'_ She took a deep drink of ale, _'it was a bitter thirst to begin with…'_ smiling and talking, was on the list of what she did best.  
 _'I could befriend my utmost enemy…'_ Kiyato scanned around the table at the talking family of royals, the golden bloodline descended from gods of old.  
 _'In fact, I already have… In doing so I've let my mind begin to corrode with dark thoughts, I've been poisoned by that outcast_ _King_ … _Or have I really? Is it simply not that I've always thought like this? That I've never felt normal, always alien to the people around? Is it true that maybe I've only met someone who thinks such as I yet with only more courage and a crave to take action in these matters at hand? We touched and I saw something, I heard something… My accursed lack of vision has manifested itself into inconvenient visions and foresight, him being the warlock that he is probably doesn't help this matter…'_

"Kiyato?"

 _'...Those eyes...'_

"Kiyato! Are you okay?"  
She finally looked up, she looked dazed and weary for someone of such youth. "Hm…?" The girl muttered to herself and realized she had been staring into an empty cup whilst all the chattering had continued.  
"My apologies your grace, I must have drifted into thought…" Kiyato sounded exhausted, her voice low and scratchy from the lack of use and hydration. The King of Hyrule sat back in his lavish seat, pondering at this as he watched this girl slumped over the table, dressed in dark harsh and heavy clothes, looking almost miserable yet there was an air about her that didn't make sense to him. One part told him to trust her, with his life even. The other seemed dangerous.  
"Ranger. There is something about you that makes me feel like I know those words, I've heard them before."

Kiyato was now watching him from the corner of her eye, she straightened up more now that she was being addressed as Ranger.  
"Yes, I know that well." He smiled softly at everyone, Kiyato grinned heartily and chuckled as she when for a drink of water. She smiled warmly and asked to be pardoned to head home to retire.  
"Why don't you stay the night here? We still have your old quarters in the left spire."  
King Daphnes smiled warmly at his daughter Zelda and Draco, then turned to Kiyato with curiosity. "Surely all the way to the lost woods would be a tiresome journey, and you're already exhausted as it is it seems."  
"But of course your highness, if you insist I'd be honored"

"Oh, I do young Ranger, you need to be well rested. I believe you deserve it."  
Kiyato bowed low and lazily smiled. "Thank you, your Highness."  
"I can escort her to her room." Draco stood up and bowed as well. They continued on up through the maze of the palace.

* * *

The old woman paused to catch her breath, the sun looked like it was close to settling on the horizon, "It's getting a bit colder don't you think?"

* * *

Draco shut the door behind them, Kiyato jumped on her unmade bed that was still untouched since last spring, or so she hoped.  
"Tell me." Draco said sitting next to her. She looked at him hazily, "I cannot…"  
"You so can-"

"I cannot tell what all this time shows… A golden haired girl concealed by impressive stone…"  
Draco frowned, it was rare for this to happen, but he was more or less puzzled, "There's more isn't there? Well, I won't ask anymore of you..."  
"I'm not the only one…." Kiyato muttered with a hoarse cough, at the random statement Draco cocked his head to the side.  
"I mean, I'm not the only one who knows the words, I haven't told anyone, but I know I'm not the only one." She turned to burrow into the silk and fur blankets. Draco nodded and proceeded to remove her glasses and set them on the nightstand.

* * *

-Thud-...THUD….. THUD…..

 _"Now you listen to me…."_

 _Empty are the howls a twilight…._

 _"You_ _sniveling_ _swine, answer me!"_

 _...Mystery and an ancient darkness are the howls of the forsaken…_

 _"TRAITOR!"_

 _Broken Hearts will mend_

 _Those who make time bend_

 _Travel into the unknown_

 _For only then the truth will be shown_

Thud

 _Loss_

Thud

 _pain_

THUD

 _Death_

 **THUD**

 _Gain_

* * *

 **BOOM**

* * *

"Leigh? Hey, Leigh!"

The old woman blinked a few times as her vision came back into focus, the oldest boy had her by the arm and the other two looked very fearful.  
"What's wrong?" She croaked, confused at all their fuss.

"Geez Leigh, you went all quiet and misty eyed for a few minutes, you wouldn't talk or anything!"  
"Alright, okay, calm down, I'm just not as young as I use to be, that's all…" Leigh reassured them with a withered smile. They nodded begrudgingly and went back to there little natural story gathering distance.  
"...The Ranger seems like she really has some troubles, what happened that night? Draco and her went back…?" The youngest boy brought up the story again to nudge Leigh back to reality.  
"Oh, right, well She was very tired, Draco simply tucked her in and she fell fast asleep. But, she woke up the next day with a start." Leigh sighed and continued, shaking her suddenly drowsy head into clarity.


	9. Calm Before The Storm

_**Captivation- Calm before the Storm**_

Scene 3: _Part 2_

* * *

"So, basically, the morning of that day started out, a little like this." Leigh coughed and stretched.

* * *

"NOW! Bow before me! For I, Ganondorf Dragmire, have taken over your Kingdom! Bow before your rightful King!..." Ganondorf had bashed into the room with a force that knocked the door clean from it's hinges, before stopping, realizing this was the wrong room.

He was met with a small clapping sound coming from the shadowy depths, compared to the other rooms it was dusty and shrouded in darkness, the only light that dared to creep inside the room was coming from behind the large figure who had just kicked down the bedroom door.

"...Congratulations…" A small cracking voice groaned from inside. The man's posture slumped slightly, "No. Not you… Anyone but you…" He was so sure of himself until now. Then there was this low tuneful humming, almost tauntingly, he could faintly see a hand swinging in the air. " _This is the song of hell, not of time, nor healing…_ Tell me, my dear, _how are you feeling_?..."

"You are utterly mad." Ganon spat, just to be met with a spiteful chuckle.  
"Says the one who personally kicked in all the bedroom doors and planned how to shout his speech before every kick…"

"... Well played." The newly proclaimed King stooped as he entered the room, Kiyato tuned over in her mess of blankets. He sneered as he almost tripped over the infinite mess. _'This is the darkest room in the entire palace…'  
_ He sighed _'...it smells like a grass covered hound in an amber forest in here...'_

"This place just reeks of your stench I hope you know." Ganon remarked, smirking as he took hold of a thick cloth, Kiyato sassily "mmed" a responce to say "I know and I don't care" followed by a definite, "Piss off..."  
So in response he ripped back the thick curtains of the only window in the room, though it was quite large.

* * *

"An in fact, as he did so, the startled girl went, AAAAAHK!" Leigh cried, thoroughly amusing the children.

"As well as that, there was a solid -THUD-" She stomped her foot for dramatic effect, the children continued to giggle.

* * *

Ganon turned to look over his shoulder, the fairly small bed compared to the rest of the room, was now stripped and empty. He turned back to admire the view from her window as the sunlight streamed in. Kiyato was in an even larger mess on the floor now, she groaned and tried to stand despite the added gravity from the black goat pelt quilt.  
"How are we on this fine day?" He said, not even paying attention to the mess he just caused. After all, it was a small one compared to what he had already made this morning.  
"Oh hey, Ganon... I just had the craziest dream." She lazily muttered, finally managing to get up. He looked over his shoulder at her in acknowledgment finally.  
"Ganon had just busted in here pronouncing himself king-" She paused, rubbed her eyes and blinked slowly, "... of Hyrule."

 **...**

"GANON!?"

He turned around with a smug grin. He was dressed in his usual clothes, but with more of a battle look. His large sword in its sheath, he stood tall (if he wasn't as it is) and rather confident. Kiyato was very different, she only had a fitted undershirt on with a pair of loose, baggy plaid boxers. She was not very confident and rather startled. Ganon started chuckling,

"I suppose dreams really do come true."

* * *

 _Meanwhile..._

Link sputtered, slowly setting himself up he retracted from the pain coursing through his diaphragm. _'I... He... ouch...'_ Link sat up, the last thing he remembered was horses, bright light then pain. _'Horses... There was a white one, why is this important? Then a black one... That was that Gerudo's..._ _King_ _... Zelda! My princess!'_ The boy jumped up, slightly dazed he saw Death Mountain. The spiral of ominous clouds looming above the peak. _'I need to go. I need to help her.'  
_ He looked back at the moat. _'And I know what might help me…'_

Suddenly the heavens started to shower down on the land. It wasn't a natural rain, prior the skies were clear. It wasn't a dark rain, but like a melancholy shower at twilight.

* * *

Draco paused, he was soaked in sweat. His clothes tattered and dripping in mud.  
 _'_ That's _the last time I go to the market on a sunny day when Ganondorf is in town…'  
_ His ears twitched at all the sounds, they swiveled around to hear the encroaching pattering of rain on the hylian soil. The air wasn't spoiled with rich scents, Draco was surprised at this.  
 _'I usually can smell almost everything as it rains, but the air is thick and bland…'  
_ He winced in pain, just on his flank shown a gash in his shirt, sparkling crimson blood was clotted and new scales had began to appear around the wound.  
 _'This isn't good, but I know where to take shelter. I hope Kiyato is OK…. But there is a storm coming...'_

* * *

"I want to show you something."

* * *

"The bed was nicely made up. The girl was now dressed, the man had taken off his battle equipment and was now sitting at the black upright piano in Kiyato's bedroom. Moments before Ganon had just had the angry half blind girl lecturing him rather frighteningly..."

* * *

Ganon turned around to face the keys as Kiyato silently crept up behind. She looked at him and leaned over slightly, he tensed up, suddenly he felt nervous.  
 _'Don't kill me now, whatever you do, don't. Don't attack, I wouldn't want to hurt her…_ _What makes her different from the rest? If my sisters attacked me I wouldn't think twice...'  
_ She placed her hand on the keys, the sound that followed was hollow and haunting, yet beautifully mysterious. He watched carefully, depicting the patterns out note by note.

"You try." She said, Ganon was bewildered. He looked at her, her eyes weren't focused on anything but she faintly squinted at him in turn.  
"What do you call it?" he asked.  
"It's the Song of Storms."  
"Really, then is it true to it's name?"  
"Only when you're true to your soul."

He paused and thought, she sat down beside him, nudging him to move over a little. Looking almost offended Ganon moved. "How about you show me that tune once more?"  
Kiyato thought about that, "Are you sure? You don't have to play at all, I don't know..."  
"I would love you to. I do want to play. So, would you like to actually play it for me this time?" He smiled, she almost grimaced, "You're smart. Maybe too smart Ganon."

Ganondorf began to chuckle, "Heh, I only asked..."  
"You only asked to see my soul." She sneered sharply, he started grinning.  
"Is that too much?"

"Ganon. You should know that you should never take over a Kingdom on the best day it's had all summer." She pushed the chuckling mad man off the bench. Stumbling over near the window, there was a crack, the strings inside the instrument boomed and rattled violently as thunder shook in the distance near snow peak. Lightning, seemingly summoned from the heavens cracked down on the distant earth as the girl rolled through the keys, then it was silent.  
Ganon watched the sky and Kiyato in wonder. There was a quiet tune, a small pulse.  
 _'It's as if I can hear her heart. It's as if I can hear the wind, as if I can see both...'_

He realized the sun had seemed to fade. The comforting blue sky turned to an icy grey. The eerie beautiful tune started to shine through, as it did the wind outside picked up. The sun started peeking out, casting a golden orange that contrasted through the grey. Then it rained.  
 _'It's a constructed chaos... A beauty shown through the darkness, such a sadness and rage... yet the rain falls soft and gently, but persistent and fast none the less...  
_ _Why is she so different from the rest then? This is why...'  
_ "So, would you care to have a turn?" Kiyato said, turning to him yet still keeping the song alive.  
"It's in a kinda 3 timing, like a waltz."

Ganon snapped out of his thoughts. He came over to the piano and sat down alongside her.  
The storm grew quiet once more. The two played, innocent as nothing but the best of friends, stripped of all titles and reputations. They couldn't have had a care in the world. They began to enjoy the others presence.  
The sky was black. Rain was bucketing down and lightning webbed consistently across the heavens in a blaze of brilliance. The girl was half blind and couldn't see much more an 3 inches in front of her.  
 _'I don't have to look outside to see what he's like... I can feel him, the storm is surprisingly deafeningly quiet, but I can hear him.'_

* * *

Leigh stopped, something seemed to be harsh on her mind as she seemed to wim through an ocean of memories, as the three noticed, they figured they weren't very happy memories.


End file.
